lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna gets Starstruck
Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Donna, Emma, Michael, Aiden, and Caleb were at the Rosewood Playhouse Theater for a Christopher and The Wilde Ones. "Every girl every boy They got your posters on their wall, Yeah. Photographs, autographs The minute you step out the door You will need the applause Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes Trying to make a dollar Wanna be you, When they see you, They scream out loud! Starstruck! Camera flashes, Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) Starstruck! Designer sunglasses, Livin' the dream as a teen, All the fancy cars, Hollywood Blvd Hear the crowd calling your name Yeah. Starstruck! Prepare to get Starstruck! Oh yeah Climbing life, lookin' fly Perfect smiles, On the way to the limousine Yeah Everywhere first in line, VIP, Hanging out with celebrities Yeah And all the pretty girls, They wanna date ya Trying to make you holler Holler Wanna be you, When they see you, They scream out loud! Starstruck! Camera flashes, Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) Starstruck! Designer sunglasses, Livin' the dream as a teen, All the fancy cars, Hollywood Blvd Hear the crowd calling your name Yeah Starstruck! Prepare to get. Starstruck! Oh right," he sang. Behind him was his backup band. On the turntable was his best bud, "Stubby" and on guitar was his other best friend, "Dulce". "I can't believe you got us backstage passes for the Christopher Wilde concert Mikey," Donna said. "I've got my ways." Michael smiled. "Christopher and The Wilde Ones is one of the town performers," Aiden explained. "2 years ago, Christopher was trying to get over his distance girlfriend when Stubby suggested that he should start a band." Caleb explained, "During an audition, they encounter Dulce, a local guitarist. She did a solo of Queen's, "We Will Rock You" and she got into the band" "That's really impressive." Donna smiled. Later Backstage, Christopher and The Wilde Ones were signing fan mail. That's when the quintet barged in, "Michael," Christopher said in horror, "You better not wreck our dressing room like you did at the town festival last year." "Come on" Michael replied with a smile, "There's nothing wrong with starting a food fight with the makeup crew and spray painting the place with your band logo." "You must be Michael's new girl, "Donna Solo" Stubby greeted, ""Albert Joshua Stubbins", but everyone calls me, "Stubby". "And I'm, "Dulce Olson"" greeted Dulce. While looking through some fan mail, Stubby finds a love letter for Christopher, "Here's a letter from a familiar face." Stubby said as Christopher took the letter. Dear Chrissy, I'm retiring from the music world and decided to live in Rosewood to be close to you and Stubby. I'll be attending Berry High to finish my education. I've seen your new guitarist, "Dulce" in your videos and I can't wait to meet her. XOXOXOXO, Glace McKenzie. "She was my girlfriend, I haven't seen her in 2 years and I yearn to kiss her." Christopher smiled. "Speaking of familiar faces!" shouted a person behind them. By the door was a black girl with poofy hair and an Asian boy with a baseball cap. "Those are my other best buds, "Patty" and "Tim" Dulce explained. Stubby came up to Patty and kissed her. "It feels like a coincidence man." Stubby smiled as Patty blushes. "Nothing in life is ever a coincidence. Everything that happens is linked together." Dulce explained, "If I had realized that sooner, I would have enjoyed everything that happened a lot more." "I saw a girl like that Glace during the end of summer break. It was a normal morning. My mom is a makeup artist and she was prepping for some kind of high-profile photo shoot and of course, she forgot her spare kit, the one with the best palettes. So I was playing delivery girl." "Tell us more," Aiden said. "She wanted to meet me on the 22nd floor of the building she's in," Dulce replied. "It was a quick trip to the elevator to the photo studio, which was very busy. They had a big client coming over. After I delivered the makeup, I stopped by a cafe down the street. While picking up the scones, I saw a familiar girl. A man in front of her accidentally spilled coffee on her. So I decided to give her a spare shirt." "You gave a stranger a spare shirt?" Emma asked. "She didn't look like a stranger to me." Dulce answered, "I dragged her out of the coffee shop and stopped by my rental car. She stared at the girl while changing her clothes. A moment later, she changed into the spare clothes and thanked her. In return, we exchanged phone numbers." "Amazing" Donna smiled, "You saved her from having her clothes ruined." "That's what she did this summer." Patty continued. "And reading and cooking outside of it," Tim recalled. "They know me as well." Dulce smiled. The next day at school, they run into Dulce's rival, "Denise" "Why are you acting so uptight Olson?" Denise asked. "Because Chris's girlfriend is coming moving back to Rosewood," Donna explained. "Glace, "Frio" McKenzie" Denise recalled, "I've seen her on TV, she's got talent. She'll be more popular than you "I don't care about being popular, Denise," Dulce replied. They walk away from Dulce' locker and head to class before Denise can say anything else. Things are awkward enough with her already. When Dulce got to her classroom, she finds that Patty and Tim saved her a seat in the back corner. Tim explained that Glace is taking a break from acting so she can experience regular high school life. "I would love to experience more high school life with you Dulce," Tim thought as he blushed. "Whatever, Tim." Dulce said, "Even if she did, I'm sure she wouldn't speak to us mortals." Just then Glace came in. She had long black hair and sparkling blue eyes, Chris gave her a wink and she blushed. Dulce quickly recognized her as the same girl whom she saved from a fashion crisis. Later the 2nd ell ring and Glace stands up abruptly. "I'm going to be late for my next class. I need to go, see ya around Dulce." Glace replied. She caught up with Chris and kissed him, "I've been waiting for that type of kiss for 2 years now." Christopher smiled. "Well we better wait til after school," Glace replied, "PDAs are against the rules here." After their last class, Dulce heads back to her locker with Patty, Emma, Donna, and Tim beside her. That's when Glace called, telling her that she still has the shirt Dulce gave her and was wondering if she wants it back. "Sure," Dulce answered, "Where should we meet?" "Text ya the address to my home." Glace smiled. "You can bring no less than 4 friends with you. I don't want paparazzi to folio me." Later they arrived at Glace's home, where they were greeted by Glace. She showed the 5 of them her room. It was more colorful then they expected and there are paintings hanging everywhere. Dulce said that her drama class is assigning them to do an excerpt of Shakespeare's work for their grade. Glace, Dulce, Tim, and Patty were assigned to do Romeo and Juliet. "We should be fine, with actors like that on our team," Tim said. "Maybe Tim should be Romeo" Patty suggested, "And Dulce should be Juliet." "YES!" Tim shouted as the girls stared at him. "This is a good chance to tell Dulce how you feel," Patty whispered to Tim. "They're going make me do it" Dulce replied, "Well I might as well commit to it." "I didn't think you'd actually agree, but that's awesome," Tim said. "Well, if Dulce is going to be Juliet, then I have no choice but to agree," Glace said. When Dulce got back home, she met with her mom, "Andrea" who looked like her as an adult. She told her about the class assignment and started to think that Tim has a crush on her. "Tell me more, Sweetie." her mom said. "It's just that I always catch him looking at me and I can always smell him when I sit near him" Dulce explained and she wanders off into space. "Do you like him?" Andrea asked. "Maybe" Dulce explained, "There's no in between when it comes to love." her mom replied. "I do like him a little" Dulce replied back. "I understand. I think you should think about it and decide how much he means to you." Andrea replied, "That way you can know for sure whether or not your heart is in it first." "Thanks, Mom." Dulce smiled. The next morning after she had breakfast, she was greeted by Glace. "You didn't tell me Frio was your friend," Miss. Olson said, "If I knew she was coming over I'd have cleaned up. She was also my client. Remember that day you brought me my makeup bag? That was for her photo shoot. Anyway, I have to help out at the theater. Be good and show Frio around." "Have a good time, Mom," Dulce said as her mother left. She looks at Glace, "You look really nice today." Dulce commented, "My room is upstairs. I don't usually let people in, even Tim or Patty, but you did show me yours. When they reach the bedroom, Glace sits down and looks around the room. She saw cookbooks, music and grunge posters. She explained that her home has always delt sterile, too proper. Dulce didn't know what she meant. "Many things I've done were completed so my father would think well of me. But it's not the same. Anyways." Glace explained, "I don't have friends who are celebrities and to be honest, I don't like partying" "Me neither," Dulce replied. "I just hope that we get to perform perfectly when our assignment comes." Glace worriedly said. Note: Olson's last name is based on Jessica Olson, the leading lady of the 2010 movie, "Starstruck".